SD Seiya: Las mejores parodias
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Jo jo jo, una recopilacion de parodias de Saint Seiya convertidas a fanfiction...Espero que les haga pasar un buen rato, y ya saben, ¡Read and review!
1. El test de oro

Ohayo! Ahora vengo a hacerlos reir un poco, queridos fans de Saint Seiya. Resulta que con este fic comienzo mis series de SAINT SEIYA SD...En realidad, son algunas de las famosas parodias que ya muchos de ustedes han de haber leído...claro que si no lo han hecho, sepan que además estoy poniendo un poco de mi invención para hacerlo parecer más un fic...en fin, espero que les haga reír y que no me regañen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL TEST DE ORO, por Yopli n.n

El Santuario, las Doce Casas han recibido un comunicado muy especial...

Veamos la Casa de Virgo.

- ¡Shaka!

Shaka: ¿...? ...¿Quién está ahí?

(Entra Milo muy imponente)

Shaka: ¡Milo! ¿A qué has bajado a la Casa de Virgo?

Milo: No te esponjes, el Patriarca ha lanzado un importante comunicado.- (Saca un block con algo anotado)- Toma, léelo y cuando termines se lo pasas a Aioria...Ah, pero ten cuidado...No es por ofenderte, pero dicen que muchas cosas siempre acaban en tus manos, ten cuidado.

Shaka: Si, Ok...¿Quieres leer estos mangas de SD Seiya?

Milo: ¡No!...Estoy ocupado con unos libros...Tal vez luego.- (Se va)

Shaka: ¿Qué?...¡Milo!...Vaya, ¿Cuál es su problema, Biki? .-(Biki es la pequeña mascota del Caballero de Virgo, un pequeño periquito australiano que está con él siempre).- SD Seiya siempre ha sido genial...pero en fin, leamos ese importante comunicado.

TEST PARA ELEGIR PATRIARCA 

Todos los Caballeros dorados tendrán la oportunidad de ser el nuevo Patriarca.

Shaka: ¡¿Qué!...Esto...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la sala del Patriarca...

Saga (Como sabemos, él es Patriarca): ¿Todos los Santos Dorados han venido?...Bien, por la responsabilidad de la última batalla, estoy dispuesto a dimitir del puesto...- (Muy dramático aplasta algo contra su pecho y sale sangre. Los caballeros lo miran preocupados...y luego Saga les muestra que es un jitomate).- P Je, los engañé...Como les decía, yo ya no puedo seguir en el cargo, así que yo elegiré a un nuevo Patriarca n.n...Bueno, todos ustedes deben saber que, hace trece años, El Patriarca de ese entonces no tomó con cuidado las cosas, por eso seré muy quisquilloso para elegir al sucesor.¡Es por eso que les haré un test a todos! ¡Comencemos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga: Veamos quién será el primero en subir a la cima de la Montaña Estrella...

Todos los caballeros se esforzaron por ser los primeros, pero en una competencia sólo uno gana, y en este caso fue el Caballero de Leo, Aioria...

Aioria: ¡Así es! ¡yo he sido el primero en llegar! ¡Estoy destinado a ser el nuevo patriarca! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!

Saga: Cálmate, no te me aloques...Estoy orgulloso de ti, trabajaste muy duro.

Aioria: ¡¡¡SAGA! ¡Hace un instante estabas ahí abajo!

Saga: ¿Y para qué crees tú que se inventaron los elevadores?

Aioria: o.O...¿Elevador?...¿Un elevador aquí?

Saga: n.n Claro, si no, ¿De qué otra forma fácil se puede subir?

Aioria,¬¬ Bueno...¿Ya soy el nuevo Patriarca?

Saga: ¡Claro que no!

Aioria: o.o...¡Pero pasé la prueba! ¡¡Fui el primero en subir!

Saga: Oh, nunca dije que esa fuera la prueba, sólo quería ver quién era el primero en subir.

Aioria: ¿Y si ésta no es la prueba, cuál es?

(Saga se le acerca despacio, le pone una mano en el hombro y...)

Saga: Aioria...La prueba es...¡Sobrevivir a la caída!- (Lo empuja)

Aioria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF**

Saga: Oh, pobre, pobre Aioria...Para ser Patriarca debes tener un cuerpo fuerte y resistente...

**Aioria de leo: Descalificado.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga: Es tiempo de PyR.

Milo: ¿PyR?

Saga: Preguntas y respuestas...Dos de ustedes vengan conmigo.

Milo: Yo iré.

Camus: Yo también.

Saga: Bien, síganme...

Saga los condujo a una habitación aparte del Santuario.

Saga: Ok, Entre ustedes se harán preguntas lo más rápido posible. Quien dude en contestar o de plano no conteste, está descalificado.

Milo: Ja ja...Camus, te sorprenderás al ver mi increíble conocimiento de Manga y Anime.

Camus: Tengo la certeza de que no es nada comparado con el mío...¡Mi colección sobrepasa los 10,000 dólares!

Milo: ¡Empecemos!

(Ambos Caballeros se pusieron en sus posiciones de batalla, tomaron aire, y...)

Camus: ¡Recibe esto! ¿Cuál es el nombre del primer hijo de Son Goku?

Milo: ¡¡¡¡GOHAN!

Camus: ...Correcto...

Milo: ¿De qué color es el moño de Kumagoro?

Camus: ¡¡¡ROJO!

Milo: ¡Diablos!

Camus: ¿En qué capítulo de Evangelion los ojos de Misato son más claros de lo normal?

Milo: ¡¡CAPÍTULO 12!

Camus: ¡Maldito!

Milo: ¿Inu Yasha es mitad perro o gato?

Camus: ¡¡PERRO!

Milo: ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Camus: ¿Cuántos capítulos tiene el manga de Ocarina of Time?

Milo: ¡¡DIEZ, Y TRES EXTRAS!

Saga: ¡Muy bien, chicos!...Pero basta porque son capaces de desgreñarse...Bien, esto va en una especie de empate, así que ahora yo les haré una pregunta a cada uno para desempatarlos.

Milo y Camus: ¡Si!

Saga: Bien, bien...Milo, Contando a los de bronce, plata y oro, ¿Cuántos Santos de Athena siguen con vida?

Milo: ¡¿EHHHHHHH! ...¡No puedo contar más de quince!

**Milo de Escorpio: Descalificado.**

Saga: Camus...Nombre, Constelación y cumpleaños de los Caballeros aún vivos.

Camus: o.O ¿Nani?

**Camus de acuario: descalificado.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga: Ahora otra prueba...El Patriarca debe de ser amado por los ciudadanos...-(Ve a Afrodita, Shura y Máscara de la Muerte)- ...Ustedes tres, vengan conmigo...

Saga se acostó en una cama y se cubrió con las cobijas.

Saga: Fingiré que soy un pobre granjero enfermo...Ustedes serán el patriarca y vendrán a visitarme para que me sienta mejor.

Los tres: ¡Claro!

Afrodita se le acerca muy cariñoso.

Afrodita: Oh, pobre granjero enfermo...no se preocupe, tengo lo mejor para que se sienta bien de nuevo, nada es mejor que un buen tratamiento de acupuntura...

Saga: oO ¿Nani?

Afrodita: ¡¡¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!

Saga las esquiva de milagro, pero no había terminado cuando Shura se acerca a él.

Shura: Señor, no debe estar levantado así de enfermo, acuéstese.

Saga: ¡¡¡INTENTÓ MATARME!

Shura: ¡¡¡Que se acueste!- lo acuesta bruscamente con su mano derecha...sin darse cuenta de que está a punto de partirlo en dos.

Saga: ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS PRETENDES?

Máscara Mortal: No se preocupe, señor, con esto se sentirá más reconfortado...¡¡Ondas...!

Saga: ¡¡¡ENGARRÓTESEME AHÍ! ¿QUÉ QUIEREN USTEDES TRES, ASESINARME?

**Afrodita de Piscis, máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio: descalificados.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Saga: Ok, ok...Mu, Aldebarán, les pondré una prueba bastante fácil... El Patriarca debe de se generoso con la gente que lo quiere..Tomen estos 10,000 dólares cada uno.

Mu: ¿Diez mil dólares?...Con razón eres el Patriarca...

Aldebarán: ¬ ...

Saga: Quiero que ambos se quiten sus armaduras, bajen al pueblo que está cerca del santuario y repartan todo esto entre los necesitados...Cuando regresen, deben de traer frutas, animales...lo que sea que los aldeanos les hayan dado en agradecimiento, ¿Si?

Mu y Aldebarán: ¡¡Con gusto n.n!

Ambos salieron, muy obedientemente se quitaron sus armaduras y las dejaron en su respectiva casa y se dispusieron a abandonar el santuario...

Mu: Ey, Aldebarán...

Aldebarán: ¿Si?

Mu: Dime, ¿Es cierto que me veo demasiado pálido últimamente?

Aldebarán: Si, bastante...Yo también...Como que nos hace falta un bronceado, ¿No?

Mu:...Me leíste la mente, amigo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Shaka: Patriarca...

Saga: ¿Si?

Shaka: ...Quiero preguntarle una cosa...

Saga: Claro, adelante.

Shaka:...¬.¬ Aún sigue esperando a que Mu y Aldebarán regresen?

Saga: La esperanza es lo último que muere uuU...

Shaka: ...¿A pesar de que me hayan enviado una postal desde Acapulco?

Saga: o.o ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame ver! –(Se la quita, en la foto están Aldebarán y Mu en tanga tomando el sol, y en la parte de atrás dice: "Hola, Shaka...Lástima que a ti no te tocó esta prueba...Dale las gracias a Saga de nuestra parte. ¡Ja-ne! Nos alcanzó para dos semanas, juar")- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿NANIIIIIII?

**Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro: descalificados.**

Shaka: Etto...¿Cuándo piensa hacerme a mi una prueba?

Saga: Si he de confesarte algo, Shaka desde un principio tú eras el favorito...Tú sabes, por todo eso de que eres el más cercano a Dios, o eso nos has hecho creer...Ven.

Shaka: ¿Oíste eso, Biki? ¡Ya vamos a hacer nuestra prueba!

Saga: Bien...Por ser para ti, te pondré una prueba especial...

Frente a Shaka había un banquito, y colgados de un pilar, había un plátano y el casco del patriarca.

Saga: Ok, si tu fueras Patriarca, debes de bajar lo que necesitas para ser un buen patriarca.

Shaka: ¬¬ Me ofendes...Esta prueba es para un mono.

Saga: ya te lo dije, quiero que tú seas el Patriarca n.n

Shaka: ¬¬U Es humillante, pero acabemos de una vez...- (Pone el banquito en posición, se sube, y...baja el plátano)- Tengo hambre, me quedo con este nn

Saga: O.O...XO ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

En eso, Biki voló del hombro de Shaka, dispuesto a ayudar a su amo, bajó el caso del patriarca.

Saga: ¿Pero qué...? Shaka, Biki ha bajado el casco por ti...¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Shaka: (Chomp) ¬¬ Estoy comiendo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al mismo tiempo que ocurre todo eso, Seiya y compañía pelean duro contra las Marinas para salvar a Saori y al mundo...

Tetis: ¡¡¡Toma esto, tonto caballero de bronce!

Seiya: ¡¡¡Ay!...-(Piensa)- "Athena está en peligro, y...¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo los caballeros dorados?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga llega a la sala del Patriarca con un nuevo block con algo anotado:

**A todos los Caballeros dorados:**

Deben ir sin demora a Atlantis para salvar a Athena.

Atentamente: El patriarca

Saga: Y bien, nuevo patriarca, si quiere que la orden se ejecute, debe firmar.

Biki: ¿...? ¿Piii?

Saga: Claro que puedes, sólo moja una de tus patitas con tinta y ponla aquí.

Biki: n.n ¡Piiii-Piiii!

Saga: ¡Es usted muy sabio, señor Patriarca!

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, a mi me mató de la risa...y eso que yo lo escribí...En fin, no se pierdan el siguiente fic de SD Seiya: "La memorable Historia de Shaka"...¡Espero que lo lean, Matta-ne, no da!


	2. La memorable historia de Shaka

¡Les gusto¡Les gusto! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado las parodias, me alegra tanto que les voy a escribir como 20...Pero pasemos a lo que en verdad importa...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA MEMORABLE HISTORIA DE SHAKA

**Este de Siberia.**

Hyoga está intentando obtener la armadura del Cisne, que, como sabemos, está dentro de una gran montaña de hielo...

Hyoga¡¡Polvo de diamantes!- (No pasa nada)- ...Rayos, mientras la armadura esté congelada ahí adentro, no podré sacarla...

Voz misteriosa: Ha ha ha...Escuche a alguien llamarme...

Hyoga¡¿Quién es!...Ese cosmo se siente muy poderoso...¿Es...el de un dios?

(En eso se aparece Shaka con Biki en su hombro...)

Shaka: Yo soy Shaka de Virgo, y estoy aquí para ayudarte...

Biki: Peee-peee nn

Hyoga¿Ayudarme?

Shaka: He visto que tienes problemas...

Hyoga: Pero tienes los ojos cerrados...¿Cómo es que...?

Shaka: ¬¬ No interrumpas...Como te decía, si no puedes romper esa montaña para sacar tu armadura, yo puedo hacerlo por ti...

Hyoga: Naaaa, yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias...

Shaka: Esa montaña no es problema para mi...Vamos, Biki...

(Shaka concentró todo su cosmo –por cierto que Biki casi se vuelve pollo rostizado- ante la mirada atónita de Hyoga...)

Shaka¡¡¡OOOHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hyoga¡Es un cosmo muy poderoso!...¡Lo está logrando!...

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Shaka: Ahí lo tienes, futuro caballero de bronce...no hay mas montaña que te impida obtener tu armadura...

Biki: Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Hyoga¡Pero si la armadura está toda rota!

Shaka: Era de suponerse, dado que mi cosmo es muy poderoso...

Hyoga: ¬¬ pero el punto no era despedazar la armadura...

Shaka: Etto o.o ... Olvida todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy...- (Empieza a hacer un poder con su cosmo)- Borra de tu memoria mi rostro y mi nombre...

Hyoga: ¬¬ ¿Crees que va a ser asi de fácil?...o.o Etto...o.o Mmmm...¿Qué pasó aquí?...¿Por qué la montaña está destruida?...-( Mientras Shaka se escapa Hyoga ve algo tirado en el piso...)- Esto...¿Un cupón para reparar la armadura con Mu o.o?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

**Algún lugar de Grecia...**

Shun: la la la...Mi hermano me ha llamado...¿me pregunto por qué?

(El caballero de Andrómeda se dirige muy contento con su armadura a cuestas a donde está su hermano. De pronto, la cadena de Andrómeda se sale de la caja porque presiente un peligro)

Shun¿Eh?...¿A dónde vas, cadena?...- (La cadena se enreda en la rama de un árbol)- Vaya...mi cadena siente el peligro...se trata de un cosmo muy poderoso¿De quién será?

(Alguien aparece desde la copa del árbol)

Shaka¡Soy Shaka de Virgo...! y él es Biki.

Biki: Peeeeeeeee-peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Shun: Ah...Vale...

Shaka¿Tu cadena está atrapada en esas ramas?

Shun: Si, lo que pasa es que sintió tu presencia y...

Shaka: No digas más...- (Saca de quién sabe donde un altavoz)- Cadena, por favor, baja de ahí, es peligroso...Tu dueño está muy preocupado...

Shun: ¬¬...Es broma¿Verdad?...

Shaka: Está bien, tendré que bajarla...

Shun: Yo puedo solito, gracias...esque hay que tratarla con amor, mira¡Ven, chiquita bonita¡Baja de ahí o puedes lastimar a alguien, querida!

Shaka: ¬¬...

(La cadena empieza a desenredarse poco a poco...Shaka no pudo evitar enojarse porque sus métodos no funcionan...)

Shun¿Lo ves? Todo sale mejor cuando se hace con cariño n.n

Shaka: ¬¬...¡Ninguna armadura de bronce va a jugar conmigo¡Ten Ma Kou Fuku!

Shun¡Noooo!

(Con su poder, Shaka destroza el árbol... junto con la cadena)

Shun: o.o...¡ToT Mi cadena está muerta!

Shaka: o.o ups...es hora de emprender la graciosa huída...¡Rápido, Biki!

Biki: ¬¬ "¿Y este idiota es mi amo?" Peeeeee...

Shun: ToT ¡Mi cadenaaaaa¡Onii-san, un hombre malo rompió mi cadena!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Los cinco picos de Rozan...**

Shaka: Biki, puedo sentir a alguien que está en problemas y me necesita...

(Shiryu está cerca de la clásica cascada con una bolsita de vagabundo en la mano)

Shiryu: Bien, si el maestro lo dijo, yo dejaré Rozan...pero no me iré sin intentar conseguir de nuevo mi armadura.

Shaka¿Estás en problemas porque no puedes dejar aquí tu armadura?

Shiryu: O.o ¿Quién eres?

Shaka: Puedo ver que tu armadura está en lo más profundo del río¿Verdad?...Habrá que sacarla...

Shiryu: Pero se supone que debo hacerlo yo...

Shaka¡Yo soy Shaka, un santo de oro!

Shiryu¿Y?

Shaka¡Es un símbolo celestial! –(Salta al río, y con el poder de su cosmo alza toda el agua junto con la armadura)- ¡Estás viendo a un Caballero dorado en acción!

Shiryu¡Hey, sé cuidadoso¿Quieres destruir toda la cascada o qué?

Maestro¡Cocha vacha!

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Shiryu, el Maestro y Sunrei quedaron en el agua junto con los pedazos de la armadura del Dragón. Shiryu salió enojado...)

Shiryu¡Diablos¡¿A dónde se escapó ese pelmazo de caballero dorado!

(Debajo del agua, con un snorkel, está Shaka. Biki está parado en lo que sobresale del snorkel)

Shaka: "Oh, vaya...volví a fallar..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Un hospital en algún lugar de Grecia...**

Shaka: Bien, Biki, ya que no puedo lucirme con nadie mas, vayamos con el caballero de bronce más poderoso...-(Entra al cuarto donde está Seiya dormido)- ...¡Hola, caballero de bronce!

Seiya: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Shaka¡Soy Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo!

Seiya: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Shaka: ...¡Soy muy famoso...!

Seiya: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Ronc...

Shaka: ¬¬...

Biki: Piiiiiiipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pipiiipiiii...

Shaka¿Cómo que lo deje dormir¿Cómo esperas que me conozca si está dormido? Vamos a despertarlo...

Biki: Piiiiipipiiiiiii...

Shaka¿Tú que sabes? Eres solo un periquito australiano...Ejem¡Ten Ma Kou Fuku!

(Todo el hospital empezó a temblar ante el gran cosmo del caballero dorado...hasta que se oyó un crujido y todo el hospital se vino abajo...junto con la armadura de Pegaso que estaba por ahí...Sin embargo, Seiya seguía durmiendo como un bendito)

Shaka: o.oU ups...Biki¡Vámonos antes de que despierte!

Seiya: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jamir, Nepal.**

Shiryu: Que pereza tener que venir hasta acá solo porque un idiota rompió mi armadura...Y lo peor, tener que venir solo...

¡No estás solo, nosotros estamos aquí también!

Shiryu¿Eh?..¡Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hyoga: No me lo van a creer, pero soñé que alguien me quería ayudar a sacar mi armadura de la montaña y la rompía...¡y la armadura estaba rota!

Shun: A mi se me apareció un tipo que decía querer ayudarme a bajar mi cadena de un árbol, pero la rompió con su cosmo T.T...

Ikki: No llores, Shun, por eso estoy aquí, para castigar al que te hizo llorar!

Seiya: Yo estaba dormidito, y cuando desperté ya estaba rota mi armadura...

Shiryu: Al parecer vamos tras el mismo villano...

Kiki: Chicos¿Pueden bajar un poco la voz? Mu no ha dormido desde que está reparando sus armaduras y tiene los nervios de punta por la cafeína que usa para no dormir...

Mu: O.O reparar...reparar...reparar...reparar...

Seiya: Me pregunto de que se tratará todo esto...

Shun¿Será una nueva amenaza del santuario?

Ikki: Es lo mas lógico...

Mu: O.O reparar...reparar...reparar...¡Listo, terminé!...Son 500 dólares por cada uno.

Todos¿NANIIIIIII?

Kiki: Ya oyeron, toma chocolate, paga lo que debes...

Hyoga: ¬¬ eso no tiene nada que ver...

Mu: O.O cobrar...cobrar...cobrar...

Shun: Tengo $50...

Seiya: Yo tengo $15 y una pelusa...

Shiryu: Yo traje solo lo de mi pasaje, $12...

Ikki: ...A mi ni me vean, mi armadura no está rota.

Hyoga: ...Yo me encontré un cupón canjeable por una reparación de armadura...

Ikki: A ver...-(Se lo quita y lo revisa)- Esta clase de cupones solo los usan los caballeros dorados...

Kiki: Ese cupón es válido solo por una reparación¿Eh?

Hyoga: XD Vale.

Seiya, Shiryu, Shun: T.T Que mala suerte...

Ikki: "Será mejor que no les diga, pero yo se quien tiene estos cupones...¡El horrible Shaka!"

Mu: O.O cobrar...cobrar...cobrar...

To be continue...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío¿Qué les pareció? Amo a Shaka, es tan tonto...Este capitulo lo deje a medias porque asi termina esta parodia, y de hecho pienso seguir con otra para después continuar esta, pero si ustedes gustan puedo continuar la memorable historia de Shaka, si es asi, déjenme un review...¡A los 5 continúo, eh!

Ahora mi pasatiempo¡A contestar reviews!

Legendary:

nn Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fic loquito, espero que este te haya hecho reír tanto o mas...considerando que es pura comedia barata P...

Pretty-Kikyou

Si en el capi sufrieron imagínate en este cómo les va a ir, en especial al pobre Shaka...

El Cadejos

Cierto, si alguien te dice alguna vez "Cerebro de pájaro" enorgullécete, piensa que Biki es mas inteligente que otros caballeros que conozco...Ojalá que sigas leyendo!

pato

Vale...Me gusta provocar esas reacciones en mis lectores XD

NegRiTa

Gracias...y por si queda alguna duda, soy mujer nnU...

Turel

Bien, no actualicé muy pronto, gomen, yo acostumbraba actualizar cada dos semanas, pero mi PC estuvo enfermita y por eso no pude...¡Pero aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo!

shivatatenshi

Vaya, creo que Saga no tuvo que pasar todas esas pruebas, aunque es cierto, necesita velocidad para subir, matar al entonces patriarca y bajar, aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor entonces ya había elevador XD...Gracias y sigue leyendo.

Tomoyo

Ahí lo tienes, amiga, el bello y listo Biki está aquí XD.

MisaoQ.Q.

¡Por supuesto! Shaka es mi personaje favorito de Saint Seiya, es por eso que intento que sea el más gracioso...Es adorable...Oh, diablos, ya estoy babeando...en fin¡Gracias y sigue leyendo!

Yakío: Me agrada mucho que les haga reír tanto este fic, sólo por eso tengo 3 parodias más, la que sigue será: "La vida trágica de Kannon"...Eso si no prefieren la continuación de esta, que se llamará "Un día en la vida de Shaka"...Ah! antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría pedirles su opinión sobre...¿Quieren una parodia yaoi? Me encanta el yaoi de Saint Seiya...¡Si lo quieren dejen review, y si no, también¡ShunxHyoga XD!...Ok¡Matta-ne, no da!


	3. el dia de Shaka

Sugoi, ne nn! Me siento muy feliz de que les gusten estas loquitas parodias que, para empezar, no son mías, solo las estoy escribiendo aquí para que ustedes, queridos lectores, las conozcan. (Claro que hay muchas cosas que yo les invento, un ejemplo es la prueba de Mu y Aldebarán, y de ahí un largo etcétera nnU). A petición de ustedes, continuaré la parodia anterior...así que los dejo con esto que se llama:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL HOMBRE MAS CERCANO A DIOS; EL DIA DE SHAKA.

**Lo que pasó en la mañana...**

(Suena un reloj Cucú en la casa de Virgo. El pajarito Cucú resulta ser Biki nnU)

Shaka- AAAAAAAAJJJUUUUUMMM...cinco minutitos mas...

Biki- CUCU CUCU CUCU CUCUCU

Shaka- ¬¬ Bien, ya oí... Hoy tendré un bonito día, lo presiento...

(Se pone su armadura y va a la sala del Patriarca)

Shaka- ¡Ajum!... Es muy temprano para oír los sermones del Patriarca, pero bueno...Es deber de todos reunirse en la mañana en la sala del Patriarca para que nos regañe si hicimos algo malo...que flojera...

(Cuando Shaka llegó, el Patriarca estaba regañando a Máscara de la Muerte)

Saga- Mascarita, dime...¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?- (Saca un tomo de un manga)

MM- O.O ¡Ey, ese manga es mío!

Saga- Pero no es un manga común y corriente...¡miren todos! ¡MASCARITA MORTAL TIENE BAJO SU ALMOHADA UN MANGA YAOI!

MM- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Todos- O.o...INCREÍBLE!

Saga- Si quieres enmendar tu error, ve y limpia todo el patio de entrenamiento, si lo haces bien, todo esto quedará olvidado.

MM- ¬¬ Eso es chantaje...

Afrodita- ¡Te acompaño! ¡Te acompaño!

MM- ¬¬ No...

Afrodita- Si lees mangas yaoi, quiere decir que tengo una esperanza...- (Ojitos grandes y brillantes)

MM- ¬¬ Bien, puedes venir...

Saga- Qué raros...en fin, el siguiente en la lista es...¡Shaka de Virgo!

(Todos miran muy extrañados a Shaka, ya que será la primera vez que lo regañan)

Saga- En realidad no voy a regañarlo...solo tengo algo que decirles a todos- (Se para muy solemne)- ¡Las armaduras de bronce están juntas y se dirigen a atacar el santuario, ¡y todo aquel que se rebele contra la diosa será castigado! No debemos ser descuidados...El que protege el 6 templo es Shaka de Virgo y ...Shaka, ¿Me estás oyendo?

Shaka- ...

Saga- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Aioria- parece que está durmiendo...

Aldebarán- ¬¬ Qué vergüenza...

Milo- ¡Patriarca!- (Lo detiene de que golpee a Shaka)- ¡No puede hacer que abra los ojos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lo que pasó por la tarde...**

(Los valientes caballeros de bronce han llegado con mucho esfuerzo hasta la sexta casa, la Casa de Virgo, intentando ganarle al tiempo para sacar esa horrible flecha del pecho de Saori...)

Seiya- ¿Qué es ese cosmo tan poderoso?

(Aparece Shaka con Biki)

Shaka- ¡Soy el caballero de Virgo, Shaka!

Seiya- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues...! Yo te he visto antes...

Shun- Pienso lo mismo...

Shiryu- Esa cara de pelmazo me recuerda a alguien...

Hyoga- ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!...Es el tipo que...

Shaka- ¡Ten Ma Kou Fuku!

(Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce acabaron en el suelo sin energías...)

Hyoga: Se supone que ahora debo de recordar a mi madre...

Shun: Se supone que ahora mi hermano viene a rescatarme...

Seiya: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...¿Qué yo qué?

Shaka: ¿Y estos son los caballeros que pudieron llegar hasta la casa de Virgo? Qué patéticos...

Seiya: Miren, mi mano se puso dura n.n

Shiryu: ¬¬ Seiya estúpido...

Shaka: Vaya, no están tan muertos como quisiera...- (Toca a Seiya con el pie)- Diablos...

Voz misteriosa: ¡Detente, Shaka!

(En eso se presenta el infalible Ikki de Fénix)

Shun: ¿Ven? Se los dije...

Ikki: ¡Shaka, yo te recuerdo!...Yo se quién eres...- (Saca de quien sabe donde el capítulo anterior de SD Seiya: Las mejores parodias, y se lo enseña)- ¡Eres el que rompió las armaduras!

Shaka: O.O...

Ikki: ...¡Y mira esta cuenta de Mu!- (Le enseña todo lo que tuvieron que pagar)

Shaka: ...Jajajajaja...

Ikki- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Shaka: ...Si puedo convertir las armaduras en polvo, también las cuentas de Mu...

Ikki- ¿Qué dices?

(Shaka le quita la nota y la rompe, junto con la armadura de Ikki)

Hyoga: ¬¬ ¿Qué Ikki nos iba a que?

Shun: T.T Onii-san...

Ikki: Diablos...Aún sin mi armadura, yo soy capaz de hacer que pagues ese dinero...

Shaka: Si, claro...

(Ikki se pone en posición de su constelación y...)

Ikki:...¡PAGA!

Shaka: ¿Nani?

Ikki: ¡ PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA!

Shaka- ¡Cállate!

Ikki: PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA!

Shaka- ¡Basta!- (Se tapa los oidos)- ¡Te quitaré tus cinco sentidos para que dejes de molestar...!Y comenzaré por el sentido del habla...

(Ikki se queda mudo)

Shaka: Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿Verdad?

Ikki: "PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA PAGA!"- (Dijo telepáticamente)

Shaka: T.T...Ah, eso quiere decir que no te importa que te quite un sentido...¡Ahora te quitaré la vista para que no puedas ver a quién le hablas!

(Un relámpago pasó por la mente de Ikki y perdió la vista...pero ya estaba preparado para algo así. Sacó una gran pancarta que tenía escrito PAGA TODO, SHAKA)

Shaka: ¡ToT Buaaaa, Biki, Vámonos de aquí...! Quiero decir, - (Toma un porte heroico)- Yo, el hombre más cercano a Dios, estoy convencido de que eres un digno oponente para mi...sin embargo, prefiero posponer nuestro encuentro para otra ocasión cuando seas más fuerte...

Biki: ¬¬ Peeeeeeepeeepeeeeeee peeeepepeepeeeeeee...

(Traducción: ¬¬ Querrás decir, en cuanto tengas dinero...)

Shaka:...Así es, Ikki de Fénix, nos veremos en otra ocasión...¡Ja-ne Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

**Lo que pasó más tarde...**

Saga- ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE DEJARAS IR A ESOS CABALLEROS BRONCEADOS?

MM: De bronce, Patriarca...

Saga- ¡ú regresa con Afrodita a Limpiar el patio!

Afrodita- ¡Si, si, conmigo!- (Carita brillosa "ON")

Saga: Como decía, ¡SHAKA, ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL!...¿Estás durmiendo de nuevo?...¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

Milo: Patriarca, ya le dije que Shaka no puede abrir los ojos, si los abre, todos estaremos perdidos...

(En eso Shaka abrió sus hermosos ojos azules...Saga y los demás se quedaron mirando con miedo...)

Saga: Ehhh...¡Shaka, mi amigo! No creerás que todo lo que te dije era verdad, ¿Cierto? Jejeje...

Shaka: ¬¬ ¿Ya terminaste?

Saga: Etto...Puedes retirarte, amiguis del alma nnU, esto nunca pasó, ¿Si?

(Shaka se levantó y caminó hacia la salida...)

Shaka: Biki, todo el ajetreo de hoy me dio una gran lección...¿Sabes cuál es?

Biki: ¿La amistad, junto con tu cosmo, pueden hacer que todas las metas que te propongas puedas cumplirlas sin que interfiera el poder del mal?- (Shaka le entiende a lo que dice su mascota...)

Shaka: No, es algo mucho más importante...- (Se quita la armadura y comienza a ponerse su pijama)- Si has de privarte de uno de tus cinco sentidos...- (De un cajón saca dos corchos enormes y se los pone en los oídos)- Es preferible que sea el del oído, es más fastidioso tener que escuchar a todos esos monitos a tu alrededor n.n

Biki: ¬¬ Vale...

Shaka- ¡Ajum! Hasta mañana, Biki...

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡Ohayo Gosaimazu! Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, ¡Tah-Dah! La continuación de este loco capi...jeje, si he de confesar, sus review me animan mucho a escribir, es muy estimulante que te digan que les da risa...yo también me he encontrado con varios fics que me hacen reír hasta morir XD (A las fans de Gravitation, les recomiendo los Cuentos para Gravifanatics...me acuerdo y me da risa XDDD)...En fin, ¡A contestar esos reviews que tanto me gustan!

La trinidad del caos

Neee, no te creas, no soy la que los dibujó P pero me hubiera gustado, son muy ingeniosos, ¡Saludos a todas tus amigas! ...¿Lamentas que sea fan del PatoxShun? (JAJAJAJA...pato...JAJAJAJA) bueno, si lo soy es porque me parece que es lo más cercano a una pareja oficial en Saint Seiya nnU...Aunque, si de parejas inventadas se trata, mi favorito es, fue y será SHAKAXMU XDDDD...esos dos tiene tanto en común...sin embargo, tal vez haga algo así, pero no en este fic, será por aparte, estate pendiente, ¿Si?...Las parodias las tengo subtituladas en inglés -.-...con lo que m gusta, sé más japonés que ingles nnU, pero bueno, te cuidas y ¡BYE!

BlackLady-AoD

Si, yo también lo amo...¿Se nota XD? Casi todas las parodias son de él...en fin, espero que sigas leyendo n.n

shivatatenshi

No te preocupes, colega, yo también hago eso cada que pongo un review...Espero que sigas leyendo, y no te olvides de entrar a mi lista de fics y leer "Cien otakus dijeron", "¿Qué es lo que quieren los dioses?", "Amantes del Milenio" y "Shuichi Seguchi" nnU...Soy nueva aquí (como tres meses) pero ya tengo muchos fics, ¡Léelos todos!

El Cadejos

¡SIIIIII, BIKI RULES! Te propongo algo, ¡Formemos un club de fans de Biki! Si se quieren unir, dejen review...choro P, pero en fin, que bueno que te guste, y quien sabe, a lo mejor Biki se cambia de "accesorio", XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

legendary

¡Aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste...y bueno, si tienes cuenta en yahoo, ¿Te parece si te mando esa segunda parte de la parodia n.n? Sólo que está subtitulada en inglés...Pero te lo doy con la condición de que sigas leyendo n.n

Eso es todo por ahora, el siguiente capi se los dedico a los y las fans de Saga y Kannon...Descansemos de Shaka un ratito, ¿Vale? El siguiente capi será "La vida trágica de Kannon", y en el que sigue, ¡Regresa Biki...y Shaka en "El agujero del Muro está muy lejos" para celebrar la continuación de La saga de Hades!...¡A los 5 reviews le sigo!


	4. La vida trágica de Kannon

Yakío- ¿Qué tal, Saint Seiya fanáticos¡Estoy de vuelta!...T.T un poco triste, los reviews han bajado mucho...¡Quiero reviews para leer¡Dejen reviews!

Cambiando de tema¡FESTEJEMOS, SAINT SEIYA NO OTAKUS¡ESTA CONFIRMADA LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO INFIERNO DE LA SAGA DE HADES!-(Salen muchas banderitas y trompetas)- ¡Por fin, Kurumada-san se dignará a continuar su historia que nos trae locos a mas de uno...bueno, en lo que ustedes leen este capi, yo voy a buscar el sake y las pockies para festejar n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA VIDA TRÁGICA DE KANNON...(Saga no es tan lindo como creen)

(Ikki está pelando con Kannon...)

Ikki- ¡Toma esto¡Acabas de recibir mi Puño fantasma del fénix!

Kannon- ¡Nooooo!

&&&&&&&&&&& Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hace 19 años, en el Santuario, Saga y Kannon vivían como un par de ángeles...

(NdY: Aquí ningún caballero de oro tiene aún su armadura)

Kannon- ¡Hora de levantarse, dormilón! –(Se acerca a la cama de Saga y lo mueve con cariño)- Ya deberías saber que el Patriarca se enfada si llegamos tarde a su reunión...anda, hermanito, levántate...

(Saga comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente...)

Saga: Kannon...-(Su cabello se vuelve negro, y...)- ¡No estés molestando!

(Kannon fue golpeado por su gemelo.)

Kannon: x.X Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Saga¡Maldición, tenía un sueño maravilloso y me despertaste! Ahora por eso seguiré durmiendo..ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kannon- "Bueno...yo llevo asistencia perfecta, en cambio Saga...Si falta una vez mas, seguro lo echarán del Santuario...tal vez no hará daño que vaya hoy en su lugar..."

(Y así, reemplazando a su holgazán hermano, Kannon fue a la sala del Patriarca, donde se encontró a un alegre Aiorios con un bebé a sus espaldas)

Aiorios- ¡Buenos días, Saga!

Kannon- ¡Buenos días, Aiorios¿Cómo está el pequeño Aioria?

Aiorios: Dormido como un ángel...

Kannon- "Vaya, Saga no es el único..."

Patriarca (Si no me equivoco, es Shion de Aries)- Jóvenes aprendices, vengan para que les firme su hoja de asistencia al entrenamiento matutino...-(Se acerca a Aiorios y le pone un sello, luego a Kannon y...)- ...Me alegro por ti, Saga, llevas un récord perfecto de inasistencias...

Kannon- No volverá a suceder, lo prometo...

Shion: Hoy estoy de buenas, así que haré como que no tienes ninguna falta...luego hablaré contigo.

Kannon- ¿En serio hará eso por Sa...digo, por mi?

Shion: Claro...pero a Kannon le pondré doble falta...no vino al entrenamiento más importante...

Kannon: OO...

(Kannon se dirigía hacia su casa donde aún estaba Saga dormido...)

Kannon: ¬¬ No puede ser...tengo doble falta y todo para que ese flojo no me de ni las gracias...

(En eso Saga se levanta...no estaba durmiendo, estaba llorando)

Saga: Kannon...hermano...te estaba esperando para pedirte perdón...

Kannon- ¿Nani?

Saga: Aprecio lo que haces por mí...por eso, desde mañana, te prometo que me levantaré temprano para ir al entrenamiento, y mañana iré en tu lugar...¿Me perdonas?

Kannon: n.n Claro hermano...yo creo en ti...

(Y dicho y hecho, a la mañana siguiente, Saga se levantó muy temprano y Kannon disfrutó de poder quedarse dormido un rato más...Sin embargo, Kan-kun (Jajá jajá...Cancún...Saludos a los que viven allá nn) no podía estarse mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, por lo que decidió levantarse para ver cómo le estaba yendo a su hermano...)

Kannon: Espero que Saga lo esté disfrutando...siempre es mejor cooperar con algo, y a decir verdad me siento un poco mal por no asistir al entrenamiento pero...¿Eh?

(El chico se detuvo un momento, algo enojado...)

Aiorios y Saga- ¡Muchas gracias, Patriarca!

Afrodita¿Qué está pasando aquí? Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde...

Patriarca: No te preocupes, Afro-chan, lo que pasa es que estoy dando regalos para todos los que están aquí, estoy de muy buen humor...toma, tú puedes quedarte estas semillas de rosas egipcias.

Afrodita- ¡Muchas gracias!

Patriarca: Shaka, toma esto...espero que lo cuides.- (Le da una bolsita de papel)

Shaka- ¿Qué es esto?

Patriarca: En un huevo de periquito australiano, tal vez se lleven bien...Saga, para ti hay algo muy especial...

Saga- ¿En serio?

Patriarca: Toma, es un cupón para los videojuegos...

Todos- ¿Qué¡Pero si no nos dejan salir del Santuario!

Patriarca: Es un premio por haberse reformado de manera tan exitosa...también lo dejaré salir.

Kannon: "¿QUEEEEE¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!"- (Se tira en el suelo y hace circulitos con el dedo)- "Te odio, hermano Saga..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Algunos años después...**

Shaka-¡Kannon, ven pronto¡El Patriarca está repartiendo las armaduras doradas!

Kannon- ¿En serio?- (Corre hacia donde está Saga...y lo ve que está luciendo la armadura dorada de Géminis)- ¡Vaya, Saga¿Cómo te dieron la armadura?

Saga: Fue muy fácil...El Patriarca me dijo "Saga, es tiempo de que te de tu armadura...Oro, plata o bronce, tú escoge" y yo le dije: "Por la justicia y la diosa Athena, yo Saga daré mi vida si es necesario...sin embargo, considero que mi desempeño no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno para tener una armadura de oro, así que puede darme una de bronce si así lo desea..."

Kannon- ¿Y luego?

Saga: El Patriarca se conmovió tanto con mi respuesta que dijo: "Saga, tu corazón es muy fiel, serás un excelente caballero de Athena, así que aquí tienes, tu armadura dorada de Géminis" ¿Qué tal, onii-chan?...¿Kannon?- (El mencionado se había ido corriendo)- ¿A dónde vas?

(Kannon llegó a la sala del Patriarca...si a Saga le había resultado tan fácil conseguirse la armadura de oro, a él le sería mucho más fácil, considerando su perfecto desempeño...)

Shion- ¿Kannon¿Vienes por tu armadura?

Kannon: Si no es mucha molestia, Patriarca...

Shion: Bien, Kannon, es tiempo de que te de tu armadura...Oro, plata o bronce, tú escoge.

Kannon: Por la justicia y la diosa Athena, yo Kannon daré mi vida si es necesario...sin embargo, considero que mi desempeño no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno para tener una armadura de oro, así que puede darme una de bronce si así lo desea...

(Kannon ya casi se estaba saboreando una armadura de oro...)

Shion: Kannon, tu corazón es muy fiel, serás un excelente caballero de Athena, así que...¡Toma, me sales barato!- (Le da una caja de armadura)- Sólo cuídala cuando te la pongas, está un poquito despegada y hay que pegarla seguido con Kola-Loka ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Saga estaba en su nueva casa, puliendo su armadura...En eso llega Kannon)

Saga- ¡Hola hermano¿Cómo te fue¿Te dieron tu armadura de oro?

Kannon: T.T...

Saga: Que pasa?

Kannon: Lo único que conseguí..Fue el uniforme de peón ToT-(Se tira en el suelo y hace circulitos con el dedo)- "Odio al Patriarca y a la Diosa T.T".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Y exactamente 13 años atrás...**

(Kannon estaba dormido en su cama...cuando una luz lo despertó...)

Kannon- ¿Una luz encendida a estas horas? Que raro...¿Me pregunto que será...?

El joven gemelo de saga caminó hasta el cuarto de donde provenía la luz...pero antes de entrar alguien cerró la puerta por dentro.

Kannon- ¿Quién está ahí¡Abre!...¡Abre o usaré la fuerza bruta!

La puerta se abrió con una patada de Kannon...y...

Kannon- ¿Saga¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde y despierto?

Saga- ¡No veas!

Saga tenía el cabello negro, pero Kannon no lo notó mucho y se acercó a ver que estaba haciendo Saga, haciéndolo a un lado...Vio una foto del Patriarca con muchos alfileres...

Kannon- ¡Saga!...- (Toma la foto)- ...¿Le estás haciendo budú al Patriarca?

Dark Saga- ¡Siiiiiiiii! Lo odio, a él y a Athena...¡Yo seré el dios que conquiste el mundo, WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kannon- ¡Saga...el que debería decir eso soy yo ¬¬!

En eso el cabello de Saga comenzó a regresar a su color normal...

Saga-...¿Kannon?...¿Qué haces con esa...?...¡No lo puedo creer¡Le estás haciendo budú al Patriarca!

Kannon: o.O?

Saga le dio un puñetazo a el desconcertado Kannon...

Kannon- ¿De que hablas? Esta foto la tenías tu, hermano...

Saga: Nunca creí que tú, mi propio hermano, quisiera hacerle daño al Patriarca...

Kannon: Pero yo...

Saga- ¡Silencio! Para que no vuelvas a intentar una cosa así, te encerraré en una cueva acuática...

Kannon- ¿Qué qué o.O?

Saga- (Se asoma por la ventana y grita)- ¡AYÚDENME A ATRAPAR A UN TRAIDOR CONTRA EL SANTUARIO!

Kannon: Espera...Saga...Yo...¡Soy inocente!-(Lo atrapan y lo encierran en una cuava que todos conocemos)- ¡Soy inocente, Saga! Yo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Regresamos al presente...**

Kannon: Yo...

Ikki: Una juventud muy trágica¿Eh?

Hyoga: Así que por eso cambió de aliados...Que triste...

Kannon- (Aún en su coma fantasioso)- Saga...hermano...ayúdame..Yo...te sigo queriendo, hermano...

(En eso, de quien sabe donde, sale Saga vestido con la túnica del Patriarca...)

Ikki y Hyoga- ¿Saga¿Qué no te moriste en las 12 casas?

Seiya- ¿Qué haces en el templo de Poseidón?

Saga: Eso fue Saint Seiya...y esto es un fanfic¿Ok?...Ikki, libera a Kannon de tu poder...

(El Fénix obedece)

Kannon- ...¿Onii-chan?

Saga: Kannon...Escuché todo...Y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho...

Kannon: Saga...(Carita brillosa)

Saga: Deja de ser una Marina y regresa conmigo al Santuario, por favor...Todo quedará olvidado¿Si?

Kannon: ...Claro, hermano...

(Ambos se alejan en el horizonte, enmarcado por un hermoso atardecer.)

Hyoga¡Ey! La batalla no ha terminado...

Ikki: No te preocupes, presiento que Kannon regresará pronto...Seiya¿Todavía siguen comibles los emparedados de huevo?

Seiya: Sip.

Ikki: Comamos un poco...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el Santuario...**

Mu- ¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo chisme?

Biki- ¿Peeeeeeeeepeeeeeeeeeee?

Shaka- ¿Qué chisme?

Mu: Kannon regresó con su hermano.

Biki- ¿Peeeeeepeeeeeeeeeepepeeeeeeeee?

Mu: En serio, Biki, si no me crees ve a ver...Shaka¿Tu no vas?

Shaka- (Con un tomo de Evangelion)- ¿Qué si Rei qué...?

Mu: ¬¬ Olvídalo...

Biki y Mu caminaron un poco hasta la casa de Géminis...y...

Dark Saga¡RAPIDO, TRABAJA, TRABAJA!

Kannon: T.T Hago lo que puedo, Saga...

Dark Saga- ¡Por tu estúpida ambición todo el Santuario está inundado! Así que¡Rápido, saca toda el agua!

Kannon: T.T Si, onii-san...-(Hace circulitos con el dedo en el suelo...)- Sigo odiando el Santuario...

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío¿Qué tal, amigos? Espero que les haya gustado...porque a mi en realidad se me hizo un poco pesado escribirlo con otros fics largos que continuar...¡Neeeee, recuerden que me alimento de reviews, no me dejen morir de inanición! Esta vez no llegaron ni los 5 reviews, pero como ya estaba escribiendo esta, pues...Qué paso¿No se acuerdan de mi?- (Carita triste y Chibi-llorosa)- Espero que este capi tenga más reviews...por ahora contestaré a los que me dejan review cada que actualizo n.n Ustedes si que me animan a escribir:

Seishiro

Arigato na por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo n.n

Legendary

SIIIIIIIIIIII, LA SAGA DE HADESCONTINÚA XD! Di si a la piratería...¿Quién dijo eso? 9.9 yo no...Gracias por seguir leyendo, amiguis, el siguiente capi será para celebrar la continuación de nuestra serie favorita (creo que eso ya lo había dicho), y en cuanto a los SD...luego te os paso, lo siento, fallas técnicas P

Misao Q.Q.

Gracias, espero que te guste este capi...y continúa tu fic de Zelda¿Hai?

¿Ya vieron? Son muy poquitos reviews T.T Ya no me quieren...pero para los pocos que me quieren, esperen el siguiente capítulo: "El agujero del muro está muy lejos"...Ya es tiempo de que los caballeros de bronce hagan algo¿No?


	5. Chapter Hades: El muro

Yakío: Estoy de regreso, Saint Seiya no otakus n.n, en esta ocasión regreso con una parodia dedicada al regreso de la saga de Hades...bien, Kurumada-san se ha salvado de que yo me muera y le vaya a jalar las patas en las noches ¬¬... Pero si Hideaki Anno no se digna a hacer pronto en live action de Evangelion, entonces si me suicido y le jalo las patas en la noche...también si Maki Murakami no continúa la serie de Gravi, a ella también le jalo las patas... si las CLAMP no hacen anime de Lawful Drugs...esperen, a ellas no les puedo jalar las patas, son muchas...mejor les voy a mandar un video para que se mueran en 7 días XD...¿A quién más iba a asustar?...¡Claro! A la autora de Sukisyo por tardarse tanto en sacar su anime y que todavía no llegue a nuestro país T.T...y encima que no haya segunda parte... Rumiko Takahashi no se salva de la masacre, WAJAJAJAJJAJA XD!

(Sale Biki con un letrerito)

Letrero: Mejor continúen leyendo esto que se llama...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EL AGUJERO DEL MURO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS (y Athena de floja por ahí...)

NOTA, OJO, NO SIGAN LEYENDO ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTO: Esta parodia tiene spoilers de la Saga de Hades, así que si no quieres saber que sigue no leas y espérate al siguiente capitulo que será de la Saga de Poseidón, o si de plano te vale gorro y quieres enterarte de una vez, que recaiga sobre tu conciencia (y te vendré a jalar las patas en la noche XD). A los que ya saben lo que va a pasar en toda la Saga de Hades, continúen, Gracias nn

Esta historia comienza en el punto en que los caballeros se dirigen al Eliseo, donde está Saori en un vano intento de vencer a Hades. Shun ya está recuperado, y Dohko y Shaka se encuentra con ellos frente un gran muro detrás del cual se presume están Athena y Hades... Dohko: la única manera de poder entrar por ese muro es traer la luz solar a este lugar... 

Seiya- ¿En serio, maestro?

Shun: Pero eso es imposible...Estamos en el inframundo, la luz solar no puede llegar aquí ni a trancazos...

Shaka: Eso es cierto...¿Dónde está Biki cuando lo necesitas T.T?

Dohko: Hay una posibilidad de que eso pase...

Seiya- ¿traer un taladro y hacer un agujero en el techo?

Dohko: ¬¬ Si te quieres pasar 1000 años haciéndolo...No, yo me refería a las armaduras doradas...Cuando las Doce Armaduras estén juntas, son capaces de brillar tanto como la luz solar...

Seiya, Shun y Shaka- ¡Odades!

Dohko: ¬¬ Tú ya lo sabías, Shaka...En fin...Seiya, Shun, ustedes vayan a buscar a Milo, Mu y Aioria, deben estar en algún lugar del Inframundo.

Seiya- ¿Y por qué ellos vinieron al Inframundo?

Dohko: Están muertos, por lo que Hades los envió a uno de los infiernos...Vayan y búsquenlos!

(Seiya y Shun obedecen y se dirigen al... ¿Infierno Congelado?)

Shun: Seiya, si no me equivoco, ellos deben estar en algún lugar por aquí, ¿No?

Seiya: Busquémoslos con la tecnología que tengamos a la mano...

(Por ahí hay una computadora con radar y antena parabólica. (9.9 No pregunten que hace ahí...) Seiya se acercó al aparato...y con el mouse y el cable de este se hizo un péndulo y se puso a buscar por el desierto de hielo. (¿Así o más baka...digo, creativo?)

Seiya: Hay algo por aquí, Shun, ven aquí!

Shun- ¡Ya voy!- (Se acerca al lugar donde estaba vibrando el péndulo)...Cierto, aquí hay algo...

Seiya- ¡Rompamos este bloque de hielo!

(DE un puñetazo lo rompe, y...)

Seiya y Shun- ¡Dulces y Helado! Que suerte!...(Lo toman todo y se lo llevan)

Shun: Regresemos para convidarle al anciano maestro.

Seiya- ¡Hai n.n!

(Se van)

En eso, una mano sale del hielo, seguida del resto del cuerpo...

Milo- ¡OIGAN! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE VINIERON A HACER AL COCYTOS, IDIOTAS? ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

Seiya y Shun: P Gomen...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Cuando todos estuvieron en el Cocytos con Dohko...)

Aioria: Entonces Athena está con Hades al otro lado del muro...

Dohko: Si...Y si no rompemos ese muro, no podremos ir con Hades...

Mu: Etto...¿Piensan sacarnos de aquí algún día?- (El pobre Caballero de Aries, junto con Aioria, están completamente encerrados en un cubo de hielo. Milo tiene la mitad superior libre)

Seiya: Neeeeee, ahí están bien...sólo necesitábamos que estén aquí, ¿Cierto?

Milo: Mmmm... Creo que yo puedo hacer algo con ese muro...Shun, ayúdame, Seiya es muy estúpido.

(El caballero de Escorpión se puso en posición de ataque, Y...)

Milo- ¡Aguja Escarlata!...Shun, empuja.

Shun: Sip...(El caballerito empuja el bloque de hielo hasta el muro para que Milo pueda usar su ataque...)

Milo: ¬¬ Tiene que ser más rápido...

Shun: Vale...

Milo: Si...No, espera...¡No tan...!...¡No tan rápido, baka!.- (Su dedo choca con el muro...).- ¡AAAYYYYY!

Shun: ú.u Gomen nasai...

Milo: ToT Mi dedito, mamiiiiiii...

Seiya- ¿Al menos lo lograste?

(El muro está intacto...)

Todos: T.T No es justo...

Milo: T.T Mi dedo...

Shun: Pobre dedito...(Le pone una curita con estampado de Reptar)

Milo- ¡Uhhhhhh, Reptar!

Seiya: Maestro, ¿a dónde fue Shaka?

Dohko: Shaka ha ido al santuario a unir las armaduras doradas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Sanctuary...

Shaka- ¡Ohayo, soy del servicio de paquetería!-(Vestido con un traje amarillo de esos que usan los de paquetería)

(En la sala del patriarca se encuentran Camus, Shura, Máscara Mortal y Afrogay... digo, Afrodita...Y claro, Biki.)

Camus: Biki, reparte.

Biki: Peeeeeeeepeeeeepeeeee pepepepeeeeeee

Camus- ¿Cómo que no se jugar?

Shura: Hasta Biki se dio cuenta...

Afrodita: Oigan, ¿No le van a poner atención al rubio despampanante que está en la puerta?.- (Nadie lo pela).- En fin, ¿Qué se te ofrece, guapo?

Shaka: o.o Etto...Vengo a recoger unos paquetes.

Afrodita: Oh, vaya...Chicos, ¿Alguno de ustedes solicitó servicio de paquetería?

Camus- ¿Acaso quieres jugar en serio?

Shura- ¡tu solo juegas con trampas!

MM: Déjense de eso, si no quieren jugar, yo jugaré solo con Biki y Afrodita.

Camus: UUUUUUUHHHHHHH, con Afrodita...

Shura- ¿Vas a jugar mucho con él hoy en la noche, eh?

MM: ...¡Biki, reparte!

Afrodita: Bueno...Supongo que son esos paquetes que están ahí...(Señala las armaduras de todos los presentes).- puedes llevártelas.

Shaka- ¡Gracias por usar el servicio de paquetería!

Afrodita- ¿No quieres tu propina?

Shaka: o.O ¡No, gracias!.- (Se va con las 4 armaduras)

MM: Afro-chan, ¿Vas a jugar o no?

Afrodita: Claro...

Biki: Peeeeeepeeeeeeee...pepepeeeeee...

Shura- ¿Qué duda, amiguito?

Biki: Pepepepee, ¿peeepeeeeppepeeee pepe pe peeeeeee?

Camus- ¿Qué por qué estamos aquí si estamos muertos?

MM: Bueno, eso tiene explicación...Al parecer Hades nos ha perdonado...

Afrodita: Noooo, la autora no supo que hacer para traernos de regreso y por eso estamos aquí jugando canasta...

Shura: Va...Esperen un momento: ¡Biki ganó de nuevo!

Camus: Maldito pájaro, es demasiado bueno ¬¬...

Biki- "No, ustedes son muy bakas para darse cuenta de que estoy haciendo trampa P"

MM: Bien, reparte de nuevo para que Biki nos quite nuestro dinero...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la Casa de Tauro...

Aldebarán- ¿Qué ya expiró mi armadura o.o?

Shaka- ¡Hai! Es mi deber vigilar que te la reemplacen.

Alde: Pero la acababa de cambiar...en fin, llévatela, Shaka.

Shaka- ¡Gracias!...Y bueno, como no hay nadie en la casa de Sagitario, me llevaré la armadura...

Alde: Qué tipo tan agradable...espero que no tarde mi armadura...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De regreso en el Inframundo...

Shaka: Maestro, aquí está, traje 6 armaduras.

Dohko: Bien, bien...A ver...Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Escorpión, Sagitario, Libra, Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio...¿Quién falta?

Voz misteriosa: Falto yo, maestro

Todos voltean a la puerta, y ven a Saga de pie, muy firme y victorioso.

Dohko- ¡Saga!...¿Cómo es que tienes de regreso tu armadura, si el nuevo caballero de Géminis era Kannon?

Saga: Pues verán...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Kannon, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis, se dirige al lugar donde estás los demás peleando con Shun poseído por Hades. )

Kannon: Voy por la vereda tropical...- (siente un cosmo).- ¿Eh?...Este presentimiento...Algo me dice que todas las armaduras doradas tienen que estar unidas en el Inframundo...

Voz: Tienes razón...onii-chan.

Kannon- ¡SAGA!

Saga: Así es Kannon...Ahora devuélveme la armadura...

Kannon: o.o ¿Nani?...¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Cree que se la voy a regresar así de fácil...¡WAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE GRACIOSO!

Saga: Entonces no piensas devolvérmela...

Kannon- ¡Después de todo el trabajo que me costó vestirla jamás! ¿Sabes lo que sentía cuando te veía luciendo tu reluciente armadura y yo con mi triste uniforme de peón remendado y pegado con Kola Loka?

Saga: ¬¬ D A M E L A, A H O R A...Tu tienes tus escamas de la marina.

Kannon- ¡Pero no se me ven bien!

(Después de un leve forcejeo Saga le quitó la armadura a su hermano)

Saga: Buen chico, ahora regresa a limpiar mi pieza.

Kannon: T.T odio las escamas y a Saga...-(tirado en el suelo y haciendo circulitos con el dedo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos: AAAHhhhhhh…

Dohko: Bien, Saga, te estábamos esperando...¡Rápido, tenemos que unir todas las armaduras para hacer la luz solar y abrir la puerta!

Caballeros dorados- ¡Si!

(Todos los caballeros se pusieron en posición e hicieron arder su cosmos al máximo mientras Seiya y Shun observan comiendo palomitas...El muro rechina un poco...Los caballeros dorados se detuvieron...y...)

Dohko- ¡¿Lo logramos!

Seiya: Etto...-(Toca el muro).-...No...está más cerrado que antes.

Shaka- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué pudo haber fallado?

Saga: ni idea...

Shaka: A ver...Saga, revisa tu armadura.

Saga- ¿Para qué?- (se revisa las palmas de las manos de su armadura).- Mi armadura esta...¿NANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Shun- ¿Qué pasa?

(Saga enseña sus palmas que dice "MADE IN TAIWÁN")

Saga- ¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, KANNOOOON!

Dohko- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

(Mientras tanto, un Peón espectro que pasaba por ahí se paró frente a Un raro interruptor...)

PUERTA AL ELISEO MODO MANUALMODO AUTOMÁTICO 

La palanca apuntaba hacia modo manual...

Espectro: Mmmm...¿Qué pasará si activo el modo automático...?- (Lo hace, y el muro se abre...)

Caballeros- ¡YUUUUUUUPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VAMOS AL ELISEO!

Y así es como los caballeros de bronce pudieron pasar al Eliseo sin mayores problemas...

Actualmente el Espectro a sido condenado por Hades a toda una eternidad de trabajo forzado limpiando las graciosaditas del Cancerbero que guarda la entrada al inframundo. Ningún caballero ha sido lastimado en la producción de esta parodia, gracias...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, se hace lo que se puede...Ahora si, ¡A contestar mis bellos reviews!

Legendary

En verdad siento no haber cumplido aún lo de las parodias...esque ya lo intenté varias veces, pero siempre me llegan mensajes que dicen que la operación falló...te propongo algo: hay que poner un día para vernos en el chat y te los mando por ahí, ¿Vale? Es más factible...Gracias por seguir leyendo, te espero para este capi, ¡Bye!

Misao Q.Q.

Ojalá que te haga reír tanto o más este capi...y agárrense, porque el que sigue será un concurso de canto...Ok, no les adelanto. ¡Sigue leyendo, y gracias por continuar tu fic de Zelda ¬ Babeo...!

Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo

Y como vez, kannon no dejará de sufrir...¡Y espera el capi de Poseidón, Jajaja! Saluditos, y espero que le sigas leyendo cuando actualice!

Hally362

Espero que para cuando hayas leido esto ya haya subido el de CIEN OTAKUDIJERON VIP...¡VIVAN LOS CAPTANES PELIRROSAS!

Y bueno, si tengo a Shaka en papel de indio, (como dices) es precisamente porque es mi favorito XD, por eso procuro que sea el más gracioso, lo amo...y ahora, sus respuestas de mis niños...

Dark Saga: ¬¬ Es mutuo el odio, querida...

Kannon: no lo peles, preciosa, gracias por hacerme saber que alguien me quiere...

Shaka- ¿Qué soy que?...

Biki: ¬¬ Peeeepeeeeeeeepeeeeeeeeee...

Shaka: Ah, si, gracias, Hally-chan, tu también eres linda.

Seiya: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

MM: o.o ¿Yaoi? Que es eso?

Afro: Bien que sabes, bombón...

MM: o.oU Aquí no, Afro-chan...

Yakío: Gracias...no es para tanto...vaya, siempre me avergüenza que me digan que escribo genial o.oU Considerando que las parodias no son mías...pero ten por seguro que todo lo demas si, ¡Tu debes seguir la de trece magos, eh! Ya la leí, y está súper graciosa...solo que no he dejado review porque solo se permite uno por capi y prefiero esperar a que actualices...

Como pueden ver, esta vez ya fueron un poco más reviews...Espero recibir más para el próximo capi que también será de la Saga de Hades, y se titula "Seiya Shun: Concurso Musical en el Hades!...¡Que les vaya bonito, colegas y amigos nn!


	6. Chapter Hades: El concurso

Yakío- ¡Y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo en esta página, una actualización doble, compañeros! ¡¡¡Y LA AGA DE HADES CONTINÚA EL DIA VEINTE DE ESTE MES!- (Salen banderitas y cosas por el estilo)- En fin, por ahora me ahorraré las babosadas que siempre digo para que puedan leer en paz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

SEIYA Y SHUN: CONCURSO MUSICAL EN EL HADES.

NOTA, OJO, NO SIGAN LEYENDO ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTO: Esta parodia tiene spoilers de la Saga de Hades, así que si no quieres saber que sigue no leas y espérate al siguiente capitulo que será de la Saga de Poseidón, o si de plano te vale gorro y quieres enterarte de una vez, que recaiga sobre tu conciencia (y te vendré a jalar las patas en la noche XD). A los que ya saben lo que va a pasar en toda la Saga de Hades, continúen, Gracias nn

(Seiya y Shun estaban hablando con Orpheo, el chico del arpa...)

Orpheo: Escuchen, es muy poco probable que entren ahí sin ser vistos...

Seiya- ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

Shun: Por favor, Orpheo...Dinos cómo podemos entrar al Inframundo...Haremos lo que sea necesario...

Orpheo: Bueno, hay una forma...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Mientras tanto, Pandora se encontraba custodiando la puerta del Hades cuando alguien llamó. Era Orpheo.

Pandora- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Orphy?

Orpheo: he venido a traerle a mi señor un presente...Dígale que el cuarto concursante del Concurso Musical en el Hades ha llegado...

Pandora- ¿Qué hay en la caja?- preguntó la chica al ver el gran baúl que lleva Orpheo.

Orpheo: ya te lo dije, es un presente para Hades.

Pandora: Ábrelo.

(El caballero del arpa obedeció, y había un montón de arroz cocido)

Pandora: Mmmm...se ve muy rico...no importa si meto mi trinche, ¿Verdad?

Orpheo: Eh...no, en lo absoluto.

Pandora metió su gran trinche y sintió algo blandito que se clavaba...sacó el trinche...que tenía incrustado un trozo de huevo cocido.

Pandora: Muy sabroso, en verdad...bien, puedes pasar, le darás su regalo a Hades cuando acabe el concurso.

Orpheo: Va.

(Mientras, Seiya y Shun están escondidos debajo de toda la comida...)

Shun: Eso estuvo cerca, casi se lleva tu trasero, Seiya.

Seiya: Que bueno que me cubrí con ese trozo de huevo...Diablos, cuando salga de aquí voy a oler a arroz...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pandora- ¡Bienvenidos, queridos amigos, caballeros, lectores y demás! Esto es el Concurso Musical en el Cocito...Nuestros concursantes de hoy han sido elegidos desde las etapas anteriores, en esta gran final se decidirá a quién ocupará nuestro señor Hades cuando renazca...Como jueces, les presento a nuestros queridos Jueces del Inframundo, Radamantys, Aiacos y Minos.

Orpheo- "Que mala suerte...los tres jueces están el día de hoy"

Pandora- ¡Ahora, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer concursante, Zeros de Sapo!

Zeros: Konichiwa!

Pandora: Que nos deleitará con su canción "La canción de la rana"

El sapo sacó una guitarra de esas que venden de a tres pesos en el metro y se puso a tocar mientras croaba, rompiendo los tímpanos de todos los escuchas.

Pandora- ¡Agh! ¡Din, din! Lo siento, Sapo, pero se acabó tu tiempo, ¡Suerte para la próxima!

(Una trampilla se abre debajo del sapo que se cae por ella)

Pandora: nuestro segundo concursante, directo desde el tercer infierno, tenemos a Troll...

(El sujeto va entrando al escenario)

Troll: Ho...

Pandora- ¡Din din!- lo saca de una patada.- Lo sentimos, pero desde el saludo tu voz es horrible...Pasemos a nuestro siguiente concursante, el ganador unánime de las tres últimas rondas, ¡Pharoah de Pharaon!

(Entra el caballero con una hermosa lira egipcia)

Pharoah: Interpretaré para ustedes esto que se llama "El ciclo del balance".

(El concursante comenzó a interpretar una bella melodía...sin embargo, los jueces se tapan los oídos y se quejan)

Radamantys- ¡Deja de tocar!

Minos- ¡Ahora!

Pharoah- ¿Nani?...¿pero porqué...?- (ve que su lira tiene activado el botón de "Arpa del Demonio", con lo que los tortura.)- ...¡No esperen, fue un error!

Pandora- ¡Din din! Los jueces han hablado, lo sentimos Pharoah...Ahora, ¡Adiós- (lo tira con un piquete de su trinche en el trasero)- En fin, pasemos a nuestro Cuarto y último concursante, el ganador de la primera y segunda ronda, ¡Orpheo!

(Todos aplauden mientras Pharoah mira desde atrás del telón...)

Pharoah: Maldito Orpheo...has estado a punto de ganarme unas cuantas veces, ¡Pero no dejaré que eso suceda!

(Mientras, Orpheo comenzó a tocar...pero notó que sus cuerdas estaban rígidas, y una se rompió)

Orpheo- ¿Pero que...?

Pharoah- "¡Jajaja! Mientras no miraba, cambié las cuerdas de su arpa por espagueti XD...Ahora, ¿Cómo vas a tocar, lindo Orpheo? WAJAJAJAJAJA!"

(Pero Orpheo se acercó al puesto de té...)

Orpheo: Disculpa, ¿Tienes agua caliente?

Tendero: Sip, toma.

(El caballero del arpa vertió el agua caliente sobre su arpa de espagueti, con lo que la pasta se ablandó y así pudo tocar...)

Pharoah- "¡¿QUÉ!"

Radamantys: Humm...qué bien huele...

Aiacos: Si...y la música, ni que decir...

Minos: Se me antojó un plato de espagueti...

(Orpheo mira de reojo a Pharoah, quien se ve asustado...)

Orpheo: Intentabas hacerme perder, ¿Cierto, Pharoah?

Pharoah: O.OUU ETTOOO...

Orpheo: Ahora escucha esto…

(La melodía de Orpheo hace que el estómago de Pharoah salga de su lugar. Aparece de quien sabe donde una balanza...)

Pharoah- ¡Mi estómago, diablos!

Orpheo: Tu estómago será pesado en esta balanza...Si es más pesado que la pluma, entonces el cancerbero te devorará y luego te hará caca...

Pharoah: O.OUUU ¿¿Nani?

Pandora- ¡Revelador! ¡El estómago de Pharoah pesa 200 kg mas que la pluma!

Pharoah: O.OUUU No estoy gordo...

Aiacos: Debe ser por tanto espagueti...

Orpheo: Lo siento, Pharoah, pero tu eres el único responsable de tu obesura...Lo único bueno de esto será que el cancerbero no tendrá hambre mucho tiempo.

Pharoah- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sale el cancerbero y se lo come muy gustoso. Todos aplauden)

Pandora- ¡Una magnífica interpretación de parte del caballero Orpheo!...Sin embargo, parece que los jueces tienen una decisión...-(abre un sobre, y...)- Bueno, Orpheo tiene dos puntos por su actuación. Sin embargo, lo mínimo que necesitan para pasar a la etapa final son tres, y ...O.OU...diablos, ya no hay mas concursantes...

(En eso se abre un baul con comida que hay por ahí...)

Seiya- ¡Momento! Nosotros podemos concursar!

Pandora- ¡Caballeros de bronce!

Shun: ¬¬ Seiya estúpido...

Pandora: No es tan descabellada la idea...¡Tenemos dos nuevos concursantes, Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda!

Público- ¡Hurra!

Pandora: Muéstrenos de qué son capaces, Pegaso...

(Seiya saca de quien sabe donde un teclado electrónico, y comienza con la tonada más famosa del mundo del anime...)

Radamantys- ¡Pegasus Fantasy!

Público- ¡¡WEEEEEEHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shun- ¡Eso, Seiya, vas bien!

Seiya: Ejem ejem...¡¡¡¡DAAIKISHIMETAAAAAA KOKORONO KOSUMO!

Todos los presentes: O.OUU...XO WACALA!

Seiya: ASHUKU MUYASEN KISIKEIRO OKOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pandora- ¡Mis oidos! ¡¡Din din!-(Saca un bastón y jala a Seiya fuera del escenario).- Todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a cantar...

Seiya: T.T...Las carreras de los famosos nunca duran.

Pandora: Ahora es el turno del adorable, lindo y apapachable Caballero de Andrómeda!

Hyoga- ¡VIVA!

Biki: ¬¬ ¿Peeeeeepeeeeeeep ppepeppeeee?

Hyoga: o.o ¿Que de dónde salí?...Ah, cierto, yo aún no debo de estar aquí...-(Se va)

Shun: Bueno...no me apetece participar nn...

Pandora: ¬¬ Vas a tocar Y te va a gustar...y no es albur.

Shun: o.oU Pero solo tengo una guitarra hawaiana...

Pandora: ¬¬ Por lo menos inténtalo, soquete...

Shun: o.oUUU...Bueno...

(Saca su guitarrita hawaiana y se pone a tocar una canción muy linda...)

Shun: _Namida Yori mo yasashi uta o...Kanashimi Yori sononu kumori wo..._Está bien, canto horrible...

Radamantys:...¿Por qué?

Shun: ...¿por qué qué?

Aiacos:...¿Por qué dejaste de tocar esa melodía tan bella?

Shun: o.O?

Minos-¡ Sigue, por favor, te lo suplico!

Shun: o.oU...OK..._Sekaiga suonanimo, kantanni kawarutowa omowanai kedo…Shizuka ni yami mo tookashite aruite aruite mi wo tomoo..._

Jueces- ¡SSSIIIIII, VIVA, ES EL MEJOR!

Pandora: Creo que tenemos a nuestro ganador indiscutible: ¡ANDRÓMEDA SHUN!

Shun: o.oU...-(Los jueces le pasan un ramito de flores, una corona de olivo y una medallita de estrella, y claro, cada uno le da su respectivo besito en la mejilla de recompensa)- O.OUU Nunca había ganado nada...

Pandora- ¡Ahora Hades tiene un cuerpo al cual regresar!

Shun- ¿¿¿¿NANIIIIIII?

Voz de Hades que sale desde el dije de estrella: Muajajajaja...ahí te voy...

Shun: ToT ¡Yo no quería ser Hades!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, Ikki lee un papel...

Concurso musical en el hades

¡Asiste al gran concurso de música y canto que se llevará a cabo en los aposentos del Rey de los Infiernos! Puedes ser parte del jurado o concursar, el ganador del primer premio obtendrá el privilegio de ser el medio de transporte de Hades.

¡Asiste, no faltes!

Ikki: Oh, no...

Hyoga- ¿Qué?

Shiryu: …Shun tiene varios premios a nivel mundial de canto, ¿Verdad?

Ikki: No es eso lo que me preocupa...

Shiryu- ¿Entonces?

Ikki:...Ya no alcanzamos lugar T.T

The end P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: _Akirameru wake o hanasu yori mo…_¿Eh?...¡Ah, gomen, se me quedó la canción! En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado n.n, me tardé un poquito, lo sé, pero valió la pena la doble actualización, ¿No? Los espero a todos para este capítulo, y espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar...aunque esperen a que pase toda la temporada navideña y año nuevo, eso acaba a cualquiera -.-...

En el próximo capítulo visitaremos a Julián Acompañado...digo, Solo, nuestro querido Emperador de los Mares XD, ¡Y vamos a darle lata un rato con Seiya y compañía!...Por cierto, ya estoy planeando una parodia 100 por ciento ORIGINAL, y espero poder subirla pronto, pero esa se las dejo de sorpresa XD...A las cinco apachurradas del botoncito Go le actualizo, ¿Eh? ¡Felices fiestas a todos, y que Porno Claus les traiga todo lo que pidan! –(Cruzo los dedos).- ..."Doujinshi yaoi de Saint Seiya...onegai, solo eso, doujinshi yaoi de Saint Seiya..."


End file.
